This invention relates to carpentry tools. More particularly, the invention relates to a tool for holding a facia board in position at the eve of a building for installation by the craftsman. Facia boards are attached to the eves of buildings and typically are very long and generally unwielding and difficult for one person to properly position, hold and attach and it would be desirable to provide for a tool which will hold these long boards in position for attachment to the building by a single craftsman without assistance.